O Mistério de Portugal
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Naquele dia, Portugal parecia estar em todos os lugares e, ao mesmo tempo, em nenhum. Oneshot. No pairings.


Só um _drabble_ que eu tinha guardado no computador por um tempo e que acabou tomando dimensões gigantescas na hora de revisar o texto. E dessa vez temos Inglaterra, Espanha e França na história! Portugal e Brasil ainda são o foco principal da história, mas ei! Novidade!

Aproveitem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Arthur - Inglaterra

Antonio - Espanha

Francis - França

Luciano - Brasil

/.../

 ** _Hotel, 10:25_**

Inglaterra estava saindo de seu quarto no hotel onde aconteceria a reunião anual das nações quando notou um movimento no final do corredor.

" _Portugal?",_ ele pensou, confuso, sendo que aquela parte do corredor estava reservada para os países das Américas. Mas era definitivamente Portugal, nenhuma outra nação no mundo usava o cabelo naquele rabo-de-cavalo absurdamente bagunçado que nem o português – era praticamente sua marca registrada, estando presente desde a época na qual Arthur primeiramente havia sido apresentado a ele.

" _Ele deve ter ido falar com Brasil"_ , decidiu Inglaterra, sacudindo a cabeça e dando o assunto como terminado.

* * *

 ** _Saída do restaurante do hotel, 11:16_**

Mas aquela fora somente a primeira de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que pareciam assombrar o britânico. Aproximadamente uma hora depois desse "encontro" inicial com a figura-que-definitivamente-era-Portugal, mais um avistamento deixou Inglaterra com uma sensação curiosa.

Ao sair do restaurante do hotel, Inglaterra acabou esbarrando em Espanha, que se encontrava no umbral das largas portas que davam ao salão, com uma expressão de quem houvesse acabado de ver um fantasma.

"Espanha!", o inglês resmungou, aborrecido, "você precisa ficar parado exatamente na saída do restaurante?"

Antonio virou-se na direção de Inglaterra com uma velocidade que chegava a ser desconfortável, e agarrou o inglês pelos ombros.

"Inglaterra! Você não tem ideia do que eu acabei de ver!"

Arthur não estava realmente investido na situação do espanhol, contudo.

"Os limites do meu espaço pessoal?", ele perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos que o mantinham no lugar.

Espanha decidiu ignorar sua resposta.

"Eu vi Portugal! Rindo! No meio do corredor!",Antonio sacudiu o inglês de forma enfática.

Inglaterra franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Portugal?", ele perguntou, descrente que a velha nação, famosa por seu temperamento rabugento e rosto fechado, estaria rindo pelos corredores do hotel.

"Portugal!", Espanha exclamou, chacoalhando o inglês novamente.

Arthur ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, absorvendo a informação.

"Você tem certeza que era Portugal?", ele inquiriu, ainda incrédulo.

O espanhol o sacudiu com mais força, sua expressão passando de assombrada para irritada.

"Ele é meu irmão, claro que eu tenho certeza!", ele sibilou no rosto de seu antigo rival, "Alguém mais tem cabelo castanho ondulado comprido num rabo-de-cavalo, por acaso?"

Inglaterra teve que admitir que o espanhol tinha razão.

* * *

 ** _Lobby do hotel, 12:00_**

Um pouco mais tarde, foi a vez de acabar se encontrando com outro de seus vizinhos europeus. _"Hoje não é meu dia"_ , Inglaterra refletiu, mal-humorado, enquanto se desvencilhava das dobras do casaco de França.

" _Mon petit Anglaterre_ , finalmente você se entrega aos meus braços!", o francês exclamou com seu usual sorriso brilhante enquanto ajudava seu vizinho britânico a recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Nos seus sonhos _, frog!_ Por que diabos você está parado no meio do _lobby?"_ , ele resmungou, colocando alguns passos de distância entre ele e França.

"Pensando sobre o passar do tempo _, mon amour._ Talvez você devesse experimentar. Pensar, isso é."

Se olhares pudessem fulminar, França já teria morrido séculos atrás.

"Talvez você poderia fazer isso **não** no meio do _lobby?"_ , Inglaterra perguntou, esforçando-se para manter-se no mínimo educado, enquanto, com a desenvoltura de anos de prática, manobrava o francês de forma a sair do fluxo de pessoas e nações que entravam e saíam pelo saguão de entrada do hotel.

"Sempre charmoso _, Anglaterre,_ você realmente sabe como fazer meu coração feliz.", Francis replicou sarcasticamente, enquanto olhava o inglês de cima a baixo, _"_ Por favor,", ele começou, devagar, "diga que esse casaco não é de tweed _, mon Dieu, mon cher_ , nós não estamos mais no século XIX!"

Arthur revirou os olhos, decidindo que, realmente, nunca valia muito a pena tentar ser polido com França.

"Não vejo nada de errado com meu casaco, ele é extremamente confortável e perfeitamente adequado para essa época do ano.", ele murmurou secamente.

Francis o encarou horrorizado.

" _Anglaterre. Mon cher Anglaterre."_ , ele disse, balançando sua cabeça loira tristemente, _"_ Talvez você devesse seguir o exemplo de seu amigo Portugal e renovar seu guarda-roupa, _oui?_ Seria o melhor para todos nós, eu prometo."

Foi a vez de Inglaterra encarar o francês.

"Que eu saiba _,"_ , ele falou, pausadamente, _"_ Portugal não renova seu guarda-roupa já faz alguns anos, França."

O dito cujo levantou as sobrancelhas artisticamente manicuradas.

"Não é o que parece _, mon cher."_ , o loiro interviu, colocando-se numa pose dramática, _"_ Eu estava vagando por estes corredores, apreciando a atmosfera que nos envolve, quando eu avistei Portugal saindo", ele apontou para as portas do saguão, "por aquelas belas portas. Ele estava usando um dos casacos mais bonitos e", Francis fungou, cerrando os olhos na direção do paletó de Inglaterra, " **modernos** que eu já vi."

França acariciou as bordas de seu próprio casaco, um espetáculo em magenta, de forma terna.

"E eu tomo orgulho no meu bom gosto por roupas, você sabe _mon cher."_ , ele completou.

A figura-que-definitivamente-deveria-ser-Portugal-apesar-de-tudo havia atacado novamente.

* * *

Com esse mistério colocado em sua frente, e, honestamente, o deixando bastante inquieto, Inglaterra decidiu que ele iria procurar Portugal e tirar satisfação de seus movimentos daquele dia. Para, no mínimo, estabelecer que cargas d'água estava acontecendo com o português. Contudo, após algumas horas de procura, o britânico teve que admitir derrota. Portugal parecia não estar em nenhum lugar e, ao mesmo tempo, ter passado por vários. Itália disse ter o visto enchendo uma xícara de café (Portugal! Ele que se recusava terminantemente a tomar café antes das refeições!), enquanto Alemanha admitiu que achava ter o visto andando pelos jardins do hotel (uma situação mais provável e mais de acordo com a personalidade do português). Rússia, após uma troca de cumprimentos um tanto tensa com o inglês, respondeu ter visto Portugal saindo do restaurante do hotel após a hora do almoço (o que lembrou Inglaterra que ele ainda não havia almoçado, _damn it_ ). No já mencionado restaurante, Arthur encontrou Estados Unidos, que comentou ter avistado alguém que poderia ser Portugal ( _"It's the dude who looks like Spain, right?"_ ) entrando num dos elevadores do hotel.

Honestamente, Inglaterra iria ter uma _conversa_ com Portugal quando ele o encontrasse.

* * *

 ** _Sala de Reuniões, Reunião Européia, 13:15_**

Infelizmente, Inglaterra havia se atrasado, não podendo inquirir Portugal sobre a situação antes do começo da reunião. Mas, pelo menos, o português _finalmente_ estava parado em algum lugar, mesmo que, pelo seu olhar entediado, fosse possível imaginar que ele preferiria não estar.

"Estou desolado _, Anglaterre."_ , França sussurrou para o inglês sentado ao seu lado, enquanto Alemanha falava monotonamente sobre os avanços feitos no combate ao aquecimento global.

"Sinto muito _."_ , respondeu Inglaterra, insinceramente.

França decidiu ignorar a resposta.

"Nosso _cher ami_ Portugal parece ter se livrado do casaco que eu tanto tinha apreciado em favor", ele gesticulou na direção do português, abordando o movimento em meio quando os olhos de Alemanha se viraram em sua direção, " **disso**.", o francês sibilou, sorrindo amavelmente na direção do olhar reprovador do alemão.

Inglaterra voltou suas observações novamente a Portugal, que, agora ele percebia, estava usando um casaco um tanto surrado de couro marrom. Ou seja, o casaco que o português tinha já há muitos anos.

"Huh.", o britânico murmurou.

"De qualquer forma,", Alemanha estava dizendo, olhando para seu relógio de pulso, "imagino que agora possamos fazer um intervalo de 10 minutos antes de começar a próxima-..."

"Por acaso alguém disse _'HERO'_?! _"_ , Estados Unidos irrompeu na sala, como um furacão.

"...reunião.", Alemanha completou, suspirando.

* * *

Com a chegada de Estados Unidos, outros países começaram a inundar a sala de reuniões, enquanto os que já lá se encontravam ou saíam para aproveitar os poucos minutos de descanso entre as longas reuniões internacionais, ou levantavam-se para conversar uns com os outros. Seguindo o exemplo desses últimos, Inglaterra foi em direção a Portugal, seguido de perto por França, e, logo que passaram por sua cadeira, Espanha.

"Portugal!", o inglês chamou, interrompendo o movimento que o dito cujo fazia para levantar-se e sair da sala.

Virando na direção de quem o chamava, Portugal olhou receosamente na direção dos três países que se aproximavam, parecendo já prever o pior.

"Inglaterra.", ele respondeu, pausadamente.

Antes que Inglaterra pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Espanha passou como um vendaval por sua esquerda, jogando-se contra o outro ibérico.

" _Hermano!_ Eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente tenha encontrado a alegria que você merece, mesmo que ouvir você rindo soe errado e, honestamente, _muy estraño_!", ele exclamou enquanto Portugal tentava futilmente escapar daquele abraço que mais parecia uma chave de braço.

"Quê?", o português murmurou, suas palavras praticamente inaudíveis contra o tecido do terno do espanhol.

Novamente, antes que Inglaterra pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, ou finalmente falar algo, ele foi interrompido por um de seus companheiros. França, sem qualquer preâmbulo ou desculpas, agarrou a parte de trás do paletó de Espanha, arrastando-o à força do português, ao mesmo tempo que o jogava para o lado. O rosto de Portugal expressou um profundo sentimento de gratidão, até o francês colocar as mãos em seus ombros, firmemente, e agitá-lo para frente e para trás, num movimento desesperado.

" _Mon cher!_ Eu sei que temos nossas diferenças, e eu aceito isso, mesmo com sua horrível mania de não dar a mínima atenção ao cuidado de sua pele, que, por sinal, está começando a criar algumas manchas por causa do sol,", Portugal pareceu confuso e extremamente ofendido, "mas _mon cher_! Esse casaco! O que aconteceu com o outro? Ele era lindo! _Mon ami, je suis désolée_ com suas escolhas!"

"Quê?", repetiu o português, cada vez mais perdido sobre os acontecimentos.

Inglaterra decidiu finalmente intervir antes que alguém, mais uma vez, o interrompesse.

" _Get off him frog_.", ele disse, fazendo a mesma manobra com França que esse havia executado com Espanha, que, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentava novamente abraçar Portugal.

Esse, por sua vez, deu vários passos para trás rapidamente, distanciando-se das outras três nações, ao mesmo tempo que tentava ajeitar a gravata da sua camisa, que havia sido irremediavelmente entortada.

"Obrigado.", ele resmungou, levantando os olhos na direção de Inglaterra, que ainda mantinha uma mão firme no colarinho de um França balbuciante, "Talvez agora alguém consiga me explicar qual a razão desse alvoroço?"

"Portugal,", começou o inglês, após alguns segundos de silêncio, "eu gostaria de saber se, por acaso, você se importaria de me dizer onde você estava hoje de manhã. Isso, claro, se não for um incômodo?", ele acrescentou, de maneira apologética.

Portugal ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, curioso e levemente confuso.

"Hoje de manhã?", ele fez uma pausa, pensando, "Ora pois, no meu quarto, na maior parte. Então fui almoçar e logo após fui andar no jardim. Então vim à reunião, obviamente.", vendo as expressões vazias e surpresas dos outros três, um sorriso torto tomou conta de seu rosto, "Peço desculpas, mas vocês parecem ter dado com o nariz na porta, meus caros."

Inglaterra olhou para França e Espanha, sentindo-se perdido.

"Bem... Você vê, meu caro... Nós-..."

"Estou dizendo, Argie Tacos, não tinha impedimento **nenhum** , era só aquele juiz que era um filho da mãe!", a voz exaltada de Brasil discutindo com Argentina interrompeu a fala do inglês, e fez Portugal virar-se imediatamente na direção da porta, parecendo lembrar-se de algum fato. Que, aparentemente, o tinha irritado.

"Luciano! Onde, em nome de Cristo, tu deixaste meus papéis, menino?! Passei a manhã toda a procurá-los! Se os guardastes à balda vais te ver comigo!"

Seguindo o olhar e a voz vociferante do português, Inglaterra, França e Espanha viram-se cara-a-cara com Brasil, que, vermelho até as raízes do cabelo, embaraçadamente tentava explicar a um furioso Portugal que, não, ele não tinha ficado com seus papéis ou os guardado fora de lugar e/ou desorganizadamente enquanto Argentina soltava risadinhas ao seu lado. Contudo, não foi o conteúdo da conversa, que agora era o brasileiro adicionando, contra as acusações do português, que esse não teria vindo com essa atitude se quem tivesse mexido nos seus papéis fosse Angola, estaria?, que chocou os três europeus. Foi o corte de cabelo do sul-americano que os deixou sem palavras.

As madeixas castanho-escuro e onduladas de Brasil, que raramente passavam da base do pescoço, agora pareciam clareadas, talvez pelo efeito constante do sol ou algum tratamento químico, e estavam definitivamente mais longas, passando um pouco da altura de seus ombros. E presas num rabo-de-cavalo bagunçado, idêntico ao de Portugal. Na realidade, agora que os dois encontravam-se lado-a-lado, a semelhança era incrível, as únicas diferenças sendo seus rostos, a cor de suas peles e as roupas que cada um usava. Como o casaco preto, longo e de corte moderno que Brasil usava.

* * *

Quando Portugal, após o fim da discussão, voltou-se novamente na direção dos três países, ele viu-se encarando um Espanha que ria semi-histericamente, um França que parecia estar chorando (ou rindo?) contra o ombro de um Inglaterra que massageava seus olhos, resmungando baixo.

/.../

Reviews?


End file.
